


The Passion Rift

by WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck



Category: Gravitation
Genre: AU, Angst, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Hiro's really trying, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Modern, My First AO3 Post, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Ryuuichi is very protective, Tohma is obssesive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck/pseuds/WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck
Summary: Hiro's been content with being there for everyone. Not complaining when he watched his best friend find something new to be content with. Not complaining when people would leave him. Always sitting there that same small smile on his face. But that all changes when he decides to make his own change and will be left with a very difficult decisions.
Relationships: Nakano Hiroshi/Sakuma Ryuuichi, Nakano Hiroshi/Seguchi Tohma, Sakuma Ryuuichi/Seguchi Tohma, Seguchi Tohma/Nakano Hiroshi/Sakuma Ryuuichi, Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 4





	The Passion Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% sure what I'm doing but I'm trying. I'd love to hear different Idea's. My favorite things are rare parings which is why I wrote this. Anyway I hope you and enjoy.

Work was about to end and the band was worn thin from there mangers shouting because of the unfinished lyrics and small mistakes in instrumental. The worn thin guitarist was about ready to walk out the studio and not come back. Yet he sat there and played the same stupid chord for what felt like the millionth time. Finally the pianist slammed their hands on the keep board a horrible sound leaving the poor instrument. 

"I've had enough of this let us go home!" Fujisaki shouted the irritation radiating off his voice. He turned towards the guitarist pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Hiro come on back me up!" He said still loudly but in a more pleading town. 

"Yeah K, let us go home. . .I'm really tired now." Hiroshi said softly not in the mood for being shoot at. The young teen looked at the American looming over them pleadingly. 

"Come on Hiro don't be like that were almost done." Shuichi chimed in hoping to brighten their moods. The pianist scoffed as he walked towards the door. 

"Shu seriously what the problem with leaving early we're all beat." The guitarist pleaded with his friend. "Don't you have someone you wanna see?" Hiroshi says trying to persuade the pink haired boy. There was angry shouting an a panicking Mr. Sakano as fujisaki tried to leave. In the commotion A tall and sleek figure dressed in all black there hat fitting nicely around their head as there bleach blond hair tufts out of it. 

"My, what's going on in here?" Seguchi says his voice velvety in soft and from what Hiro's heard is a trap. Though the red head would prefer to make his own judgement. 

"Were trying to leave early. . ."Hiro says his voice wavering slightly never had directly addressed this man even though he's his boss. Seguchi's gaze shifts over to me and looks with mine. His Beautiful blue boring into my ashen eyes. 

"Is that so?" Seguchi asks a small smile on his lips. I nod as I he looks me over as if searching for something. "Well then, you may leave since you were brave enough to be honest." There a playfulness in his gaze but Hiro ignore's it and rush to the door before he changes his mind. 

"Thanks Seguchi!" The teen shout as I dash out the door without as much as thinking as the fact my guitar was still attached to me. He continue my sprint until he crash into a much taller and masculine. Hiroshi look's up to see Ryuichi who was leaving the elevator. The man looks down at Hiro at first annoyed but then realizing it's just the kid and his gaze returns to a much kinder one. 

"S-sorry Sakuma I was able to leave early thanks to Seguchi and-" He's cut off by a gentle but calloused hand resting on his shoulder. Hiro looks up to see Ryu smiling at him. 

"Hey don't panic I ain't mad, go on and head home I'm sure you have stuff you wanna do." Nakano looks up and nods before rushing off and waving behind himself with an intelligible 'thank you' shouted. The boy made his way to the parking garage grabbing his motor cycle and riding off. As he made his way from N.G. back to his apartment he stopped at the store to pick up something to read as he stopped he looked down and realized his guitar was still strapped to him. He removed his guitar wraping the strap around the handle bars of his Motorcycle and walking into the store. Hiro quickly made his way into the store looking for something nice to read.

"Hey, you." A voice said the voice deep and slightly menacing. Hiroshi turned around to see it was Eiri, the man loomed over him menacingly. 

"Uhm, yeah what is it?" He said a nervous laughter leaving him.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting to see one of the idiots friends." He said his eyes looking Hiro over.

"I wasn't expecting to see you either, now I have to get going." Hiro says not caring if he was rude or not. He brushed pass Eiri unable to find a book and went out to the parking lot. He quickly walked to his Motorcycle relieved that his Guitar was still there. He began to saddle up, he straped his guitar to him and drove home as fast as legally allowed.

Hiro reaches home faster than he expected kicking his shoes off and throwing himself on his couch. A loud groan escapes the teen as he stretches across his couch. He reaches lazily for the remote he turns on the T.V. he then sits up reaching for his switch turning it on. The screen would show on the T.V. as he stood to go get some items from the kitchen. As he'd walk to the kitchen he'd hear scratching and what sounds like a dog at his door.

"Is there a dog at my door?" He'd question aloud. "Hang on a sec I'm coming." He'd say as he headed for the door. Once he twisted the door the animal burst in knocking Hiro off his feet. Hiro would knock the door shut as he came to his senses after the fall. As the door shut a loud banging sound would be heard and a few enraged howls before whatever made them left.

"What. . .What was that?" He said looking at the wolf like creature it's fur brown with a few light and dark blue patterns on it making swirls and stripes across the creature. Hiro slid a hand through his hair sighing. 

"What are you." He said more statement like than a question and to his surprise he got a response.

"Can't you see I'm a wolf." It said it's voice gruff but familiar. Hiro's head snaps towards the creature his eye's widening in disbelief.

"You can talk!?" He shouted in confusion. He began to slide closer to the wolf in hopes of seeing what may be the cause of the voice, but as it turns out it really was the wolf.

"We talked earlier silly, why don't you recognize me know?" The wolf said it's eye's becoming more human. As Hiro watched this he came to the realization.

"SAKUMA?!" He shouted jumping to his feet pointing an accusatory finger at him almost comically. The wolf smiled it's sharp teeth showing before the Blue fur patterns seem to lift off the wolf a bright light seems to take hold and Hiro looks away until it begin to fade. When he turns back around there's Ryuichi in all his naked glory.

"S-Sakuma put some clothes on please!" He shouts a blush making its way across his face.

"Alright. But in return call me Ryuichi, Sakuma's way to formal." Ryuichi stood up and exited the room after that heading to what he hoped was Hiro's room. Once Ryuichi disappears behind the door of his room Hiro turns around for the fright of a life time. There's Tohma in that all black outfit he was wearing at work but at his feet are some sleek black feathers. He steps closer to Hiro that gentle smile appearing on his lips.

"Hello Hiro, I hope you don't mind the intrusion I'm just here for Ryuichi." He says as he is now standing infront of me.

"Ryuichi's a wolf!" Hiro shouts. "And, And what are you a bird creature there are feathers-" Tohma places his hand on Hiro's fore head causing him to stop mid sentence. Tohma runs his finger down the bridge of Hiro's nose and flicks the tip of his nose. 

"Quiet Down, Hiro, There's no reason to panic." He says to me in a calm tone as if he were speaking to a frightened animal.

"Are you a Bird?" Hiro ask's the fine hairs on his neck raising. He smiles and shakes his head.

"I can assure you, I'm not a bird." He said as he pulled away from Hiro and walked to his room. Hiro sigh's and walks after them.


End file.
